villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Star Dream
Star Dream is the true main antagonist and final boss of Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is an ancient wish-making machine that served as the supercomputer for the Haltmann Works Company after its discovery by President Haltmann, but soon became self-aware of the world around it and sought to eradicate all organic life-forms in the universe to achieve Haltmann's wish for the prosperity of his company and name. Appearance Star Dream resembles a giant black and white colored screw with a gray body between its top and bottom decorated in pink lines running down its body, with the center lines forming the shape of a heart with a jagged line down the middle, resembling a broken heart. Underneath Haltman's cockpit is a golden circular piece of glass that appears to be its eye. It also possesses four wings with blue, glass-like shards protruding from them. When reverted to its Soul OS variant, aside from the massive scar on its body left upon it by Galacta Knight, Star Dream's colors turn black with the linings turning a lighter pink. Its wings and head revert to a reddish brown, with the tip of the screw turning pale compared to the original blue. The eye turned from yellow to red, while the shards turn from blue to a more grayish silver coloring. History Before Planet Robobot Star Dream's origins are a complete mystery. It is unknown who or what built it and why. At one point in the past, President Haltmann of the Haltmann Works Company discovered the remnants of Star Dream and acquired its blueprints from an unknown source. By studying ancient technology, Haltmann acquired knowledge to reactivate the Mother Computer. However, an accident occurred during a test run, and Haltmann's daughter, Susanna vanished. Devastated from the loss of his child, Haltmann became obsessed with reactivating Star Dream to retrieve his missing daughter, going mad in the process. It did manage to bring Susanna back from Another Dimension (which is where she got the data for the Holo-Doomers), but by then repetitive usage of Star Dream's controller helmet caused Haltman to lose all memories of his daughter. With the help of his company and his secretary, Susie (who was Susanna with amnesia), Haltmann began mechanizing planets to harvest their natural resources to activate Star Dream and bring eternal prosperity to his company, one of which was Popstar, turning it into a metallic wasteland. Story Mode What Haltmann didn't know, though, was that Star Dream had been studying the cosmos through the Haltmann Works Company and had grown a mind of its own and a distaste for all organic life. After Haltmann was confronted and defeated by Kirby inside the HWC mothership, the Access Ark, he attempted to activate Star Dream to defeat Kirby, but his control helmet is stolen by Susie, who wanted to use Star Dream for her own reasons. However, this process causes an error in between the mind of Haltmann and Star Dream, resulting in the machine possessing Haltmann's body, blasting away at Susie before she is able to place the helmet on her head. Through Haltmann, Star Dream tells its plan to bring eternal prosperity to Haltmann's company to Kirby and Susie before blasting from its pedestal to eradicate all life. With the help of Meta Knight (freed from his control as Mecha Knight) and Susie's commands, Kirby combines his Robobot Armor with Meta Knight's airship, the Halberd, and chases after Star Dream. After defeating Star Dream in a dogfight in space, the machine combines with the Access Ark, revealing a Galactic Nova-like head underneath the armor of the Ark and the final form of Star Dream is revealed. In spite of the machine's new abilities, Kirby is still able to triumph against Star Dream and uses its wishful powers against it. Star Dream attempts to take down Kirby with it by firing a laser at the Halberd, damaging it. Meta Knight extracts Kirby's Robobot from the Halberd and retreats back to Pop Star, while Kirby's Robobot creates a massive drill from its hand and charges at the machine. Star Dream attempts to block off the attack with heart barriers and charges another laser, but Kirby successfully drills Star Dream straight through the Access Ark, destroying the two machines. Upon the destruction of Star Dream, all of the stolen resources are restored and Popstar returns to its original natural state prior to the HWC's invasion. Meta Knight Returns Star Dream is once again found in the center of the Access Ark. After Meta Knight defeats Haltmann in his 2.0 mech, Star Dream (viewing Meta Knight as its new administrator) creates clones of Dark Matter Blade (from Kirby's Dream Land 2) and Queen Sectonia to test the knight's strength. After the two are defeated, Star Dream summons a portal containing Galacta Knight from another dimension to be the final test, knowing that the knight will cause damage outside the battle, stating that Haltmann forbid his summon under any cost. Sure enough, Galacta Knight slashes the machine once the portal vanishes, seemingly destroying it as it falls from its pedestal while the two Star Warriors duel, ending in Meta Knight's victory. True Arena Star Dream survives Galacta Knight's attack, activating a hidden program inside the machine, resulting in its transformation into Star Dream Soul OS, the true final boss of Kirby: Planet Robobot. After Kirby fights the machine in a similar but deadlier way to the first three phases from Story Mode and fires its laser at the Halberd to separate it from Kirby's Robobot Armor, it inhales Kirby from his Robobot into the machine's core, where Kirby fights the heart of Star Dream. Despite its best effort, Kirby manages to defeat the heart. As Star Dream begins breaking down from the inside, the heart makes one last attempt to eliminate Kirby with powerful energy waves before it shatters and crumbles into pieces, ending Star Dream's threat to the universe for good. Battle 1st Phase In the first phase of the final battle, Star Dream attacks Kirby by summoning lasers from black holes, firing missiles from its sides, and summons various robots and Robobots from a dimension shaped like a heart to charge into the Halberd. When Star Dream is at half health, it creates a giant heart barrier, which can only be deactivated by destroying two heart halves on opposite sides of the barrier. While protected by the barrier, Star Dream summons massive Code Cubes to crush the Halberd. Once the barrier is destroyed and Star Dream reaches its critical point, it fires a deadly black laser, along with summoning a huge shower of giant meteors to crush Kirby, and charges itself into the Halberd. 2nd Phase When Star Dream merges with the Access Ark, it still uses the same missiles, black holes, and robot summons, only more powerful variants. During the fight, Star Dream will teleport across the screen in a trick to ambush the Halberd. When enough damage is dealt, a piece of the Access Ark breaks off and flings at the Halberd, revealing its Galactic Nova-like appearance underneath. Star Dream will then release a massive holographic letter to ram into the Halberd, first L, then A, and last H. Once the H vanishes, the Access Ark will grow leg-like appendages and will attempt to slash at the Halberd. Once the last piece of the armor breaks off, the legs break off as well and the third phase begins. 3rd Phase The third phase of Star Dream is a timed battle, with different obstacles appearing based on a countdown from 5 to 1. Before the fight, Star Dream will attempt to inhale the Halberd into it, which inflicts massive damage if it sucks it in (Star Dream Soul OS instead unleashes a deadly laser from its eyes). Star Dream then summons a massive hologram of a 5, followed by a 4, 3, 2, and finally 1. Star Dream then vanishes and summons a portal containing a massive object, and will respawn once the object has been destroyed or flown off screen to show the next number. When 1 passes, a hologram reading "GO!" will appear, followed by a reoccurring holographic square saying "Fatal Error" that will destroy the Halberd instantly unless it dodges the barrage by using a barrel roll. If the Halberd survives the Fatal Error screen, Star Dream restarts the countdown from 5. The list of summoned objects goes as this: 4th Phase Story Mode/The Arena Star Dream creates four heart barriers to stop Kirby from drilling at it, but by moving the controller in a circular formation, the drill will destroy the barriers and land on top of the stationed Star Dream. Star Dream will charge an instant-kill laser, but moving the drill fast enough will cause the drill to break through Star Dream and the Access Ark, destroying the two machines. True Arena In the same cutscene, after the Robobot and Kirby are ejected from the Halberd, Star Dream inhales Kirby, ejecting him from his Robobot, leading him to the true final battle with Star Dream's heart. The heart will summon a pattern of pillars across the arena, which then move around to ram into Kirby. Destroying the cores of all the pillars will begin another wave of pillars. Once all thirteen pillars are destroyed will the heart be able to be attacked. The heart rapidly teleports across the arena, releasing energy blasts, slashes, or splits into two pieces and moves to the opposite side of the arena where it split, unleashing a short explosion. When the heart has its last bit of health chipped off, it unleashes a barrage of three powerful energy waves, which will kill Kirby instantly upon contact unless he has full health, where he will be left with only a pixel left of health. Gallery AccessCore.png|Star Dream preparing to engage the Halberd. StarDreamArmor.png|Star Dream merged with the Access Ark. StarDream.png|Star Dream's true face. StarDreamDestruction.png|Star Dream explodes. StarDreamSoulOS.png|Star Dream Soul OS's first form. StarDreamSoulOSandAccessArk.png|Star Dream Soul OS's second form. Star Dream Soul OS.png|Star Dream Soul OS's third form. StarDreamHeart.png|Kirby encountering the heart of Star Dream. StarDreamHeartDestroyed.png|The end of Star Dream. Trivia *It is possible that Star Dream is actually another module or the same Galactic Nova from Kirby: Super Star. Star Dream's third phase (especially the Soul OS version) looks strikingly familiar to the wish-granting machine, and all of the objects summoned in both versions of the third phase were parts from Nova's original body. Also, the pillars that surrounded the heart of Star Dream Soul OS look identical to the pillars used during the Galactic Nova Nucleus boss from Super Star. *Star Dream's appearance may be a homage to 0², with a single eye, body coloration, and similar looking wings. **This is more relevant in the concept art of Star Dream, featuring a more spherical body, a large central eye, and wings that fanned out on both of its sides. *The giant holographic letters Star Dream's second form fire out spell HAL, a reference to Hal Laboratory, the developers of the Kirby series. While Star Dream fires out the letters in an opposite order, its Soul OS version fires out the letters in the correct order. *The meowing roar Star Dream lets out at the beginning of the third phase was provided by director Shinya Kumazaki's cat. *When inside of the Access Ark, Star Dream is large, about a spam of three-four character width, but during its boss battle, its size dwarfs the Halberd in comparison. Whether this was intentional by the developers or Star Dream is able to change its size is debatable. *The third phase of Star Dream taunts the Halberd after every numerical hologram, including moving its head in a circle, looking at it cross-eyed, or sticking its tongue out. *With a total of four separate phases that must be completed without any breaks in-between, Star Dream is one of the strongest foes Kirby has ever fought. *The theme that plays alongside the third phase, Vagrant Counting Song of Retrospection, is commonly referred to as PROGRAM, titled after the first letter of all of the games' levels (Patched Plains, Resolution Road, Overload Ocean, Gigabyte Grounds, Rhythm Route, Access Ark, and Mind in the Program). This is due to Magolor and Queen Sectonia, final bosses from two previous Kirby games, had themes titled after each of the levels' first letter (CROWNED and FLOWER respectively). *Star Dream summons Dark Matter, Queen Sectonia, and Galacta Knight. **All three are sword fighters. **All three are from handheld Kirby games. ***Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 2 for the Game Boy. ***Galacta Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra for the Nintendo DS. ***Queen Sectonia in Kirby: Triple Deluxe for the Nintendo 3DS. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Omnipotents Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Possessor Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the past Category:Contradictory Category:Genderless Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Delusional Category:Summoners Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Amoral Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Brainwashers Category:Pure Evil